We will be working on five projects, all related to the nature of malignancy and its possible control: (1) double-stranded RNA and production of interferon; (2) role of monovalent ions in protein synthesis and cell growth; (3) function of the 5'-end of ribosomal RNA in growth control; (4) growth control through cell-cell coupling; and (5) control of differentiation in the mouse teratocarcinoma. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Brinckerhoff, C. and Lubin M. Prolonged Inhibition of Protein and Glycoprotein Synthesis in Tumor Cells Treated with Muconomycin A. J. of Natl. Cancer Inst., Vol. 8, #3, pp. 605-609, 1977.